


Demonstuck

by blazingArtist (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blazingArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually there will be a proper title.</p><p>This is about the tale of a demon summoner by the name of Eridan and the mutant demon that he summons. In this universe sorcery and summonings are commonplace, and humans claim ownership of demons from another plane of existance.</p><p>Eventually it will be erikar, but it will have relationship progression so for quite a while they'll basically hate each others' guts. This makes perfect sense seeing as demons are forced into servitude by humans.</p><p>The POV will switch each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan's POV

Muttering a Latin incantation, you pierced the skin of your right palm, drawing blood. It was imperative that you give this tiny sacrifice.

Everything was perfectly in place. You had spent hours alone in the cold basement, making certain that the summoning circle was exact. A mistake would be costly, and second chances were rare for a summoner.

You continued the incantation that you had studied for days, memorizing it with care. There could be no mistakes; the Latin came easy, no hesitation in your voice.

Violet eyes opened as you finished your incantation. The demon circle glowed a silver color, reminiscient of your aspect before turning a bright red. Before you could process what was happening, you were on your knees, the sudden loss of energy hitting you like a ton of bricks.

By the time your head stopped spinning, the eerie red glow had disappeared from the room; all was dark. There was now a pair of red irises staring you down, glowing in the almost complete darkness. The candles that had been lit all around the room had gone out when the summoning itself occurred.

The next few moments were a blur, the glowing eyes seemed to lunge at you and then the demon was restrained by a binding spell that you didn’t realize you were casting. Another moment and the candles relit themselves, casting shadows across the room and the… surprisingly tiny demon that was thrashing about on the ground, hands and feet restrained by a golden light.

After it hit its tail harshly against the ground, cracking the stone floor, you added a restraint to that portion of its body. No need for him to cause extra damage. It was long and thin, getting thicker as it went outwards from the demon’s body so that it could properly support the weight of the crab claw at the tip.

The demon itself seemed to be a male and bared its fangs at you, all sharp jagged teeth; it had piercing red eyes with black schlera. The red meant it was a mutant with a blood aspect: extremely rare, but not a long lifespan. Blood manipulators were powerful, though, and you felt a sense of pride at being able to summon one on your first try. Its skin was a dark grey, like graphite or charcoal while it’s hair was black; this was typical with the humanoid variety of demons.

"His" body was tiny and thin. Probably only five two at most, four ten at the least. This wouldn’t matter if he actually could manipulate blood. You took a step or two toward him, crouching down. The demon gnashed its teeth at you, growling low in its throat. If he wasn’t so tiny, it might be menacing. You couldn’t bring yourself to fear the restrained demon, though.

You brought a hand to its neck, surprised by the way he recoiled at your touch. It looked like there was fear in the bright red eyes, but you dismissed the thought entirely as you closed your eyes and murmured another incantation. Best to mark the demon with your symbol so that other summoners wouldn’t try to lay claim to him.

You forced yourself to keep your hand against its neck as he let out a sharp cry and tried to move away from you, recoiling sharply before convulsing a bit. No doubt it burned to have a summoner marking embedded in the skin. When you moved your hand away, there were two jagged purple lines going around his entire neck, reminiscent of your family symbol.

It hit you once again how absolutely drained you were, and it seemed like the demon had lost quite a bit of energy in the transition as well. This wasn’t surprising, since you had heard the summoning took magic from both parties. Realization hit that the demon had stopped struggling; it was barely moving unless you counted its breathing.

Probably unconscious then. That would make things a bit easier, but also meant you’d have to carry him out of the dark basement and into the room you had prepared. After that, you would rest for a while to regain your sapped strength. You could deal with learning more about the demon and making sure it knew its place later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's POV

Waking up via violent coughing spasms was not exactly what you had been expecting tonight. You were doubled over and shaking as your throat absolutely burned. The hacking went on for several long agonizing minutes; during this horrid ordeal, your thinkpan was fuzzy and you could hardly remember even going to sleep.

When you finally stopped attempting to eject your internal organs through your aching throat, you forced yourself to take slow deep breaths. It didn’t relieve the burning sensation, but at least you made a shitty attempt.

Another few moments, you looked around and quickly realized that no you were not in your own territory, this was someone else’s dwelling and you were wrapped in blankets on top of some odd squishy material.

You forced yourself up, holding your throat as if that would actually make it stop hurting. Things were still a bit… fuzzy to you. How in the hell did you even get to this place?

Crouching low, you left the room. Your current position would make it easy to attack if you had to; really, your claws and tail were all you had to defend yourself with. Stupid, useless blood powers. If you weren’t such a piece of shit, maybe you would actually be able to use them.

You were definitely awake now, but whatever happened before now was like a dream to you. Vague memory, refusing to fully hit your consciousness. Cold stone, blinding light and fear was about what you had at this point.

Were you still in the world of blood and darkness that you had grown up in? It wasn’t warm enough here, so you guessed not. That put you even further on edge, made you crouch all the lower and move slower through the narrow room you were in.

"So you’re finally awake, demon."

At the sound of a voice behind you, you turned fast, fangs bared. You faltered though when you saw the one who had been talking.

Obviously a human, if his odd pink white skin was anything to go by. Which meant you had been summoned. That’s what had happened. 

You growled low in your throat, hoping to seem menacing as your anger rose; what would a human want with a freak outcast like you, anyway? “I fucking swear, human, you have ten seconds to send me back to my world before I rip you to goddamn pieces!”

It was unsettling, the smug grin he gave you. He wasn’t afraid of you at all. “Right, because it ain’t like I can just restrain you again.”

"I’m a blood manipulator, nook sucker. I could rip the blood from your body even if you do!" Of course, this was a completely empty threat, but how would he know that?

You noticed his expression falter and it gave you a sense of victory, but then he regained his composure and shrugged it off, “Right, you could do that, but then there’s no mages around that would send you back. Hell, they’d probably send the demon hunters after you for killing your summoner.”

You both knew he had basically won this round, and you growled at the thought of it. Getting hunted down or just stranded here in general didn’t sit well with you, but you had a feeling he wouldn’t just send you back. He was screwed too, though, since he had gotten a useless demon like yourself.

"Fine, you’ve got me stuck here, assface. Whoop-de-fucking-do. I’m useless, anyway. I can’t use my blood powers, or else you would definitely be on the ground without any blood left in your body. So way to fucking go, amateur summoner. You got a useless outcast demon. At least you’ll live another worthless night."

The human’s smug smile disappeared immediately and you could tell he was trying to restrain his anger to keep control of the situation. You took the moment to look over the tall human. He had dark hair with an odd streak of purple near the front that matched his odd human eyes. The schlera were white in contrast to the black in your own eyes. He was definitely taller than you, when you stood up straight you only got to about his chest. His face also had rectangle glasses that didn’t seem to actually have any glass in them. What the fuck was the point of that?

"You’d better be lyin’, mutant blood." The human turned on his heels, and started pacing angrily. It didn’t seem like he was talking to you anymore, "I can’t fuckin’ believe this, it took for-fucking-ever to get clearance for a summoning!"

The mutant blood comment stung, though, if only because it was that obvious to him. Besides that, you really couldn’t bring yourself to give a shit that the human’s summoning had been ruined or whatever. Summoners were heartless assholes, anyway, from what you had heard, and just used demons for their own purposes.

Maybe if you were lucky he’d eventually just send you back to your home world. You had never been a lucky demon, though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan's POV

It would be lying to say that you hadn’t been avoiding the tiny mutant demon that had been living in your house.

Several days had passed since the initial summoning, and he was downright infuriating to deal with. Somehow, between talking to him, you would remember that you hadn’t even exchanged names yet, but then when you did speak with the demon, he would get right under your skin and you’d be too busy insulting him back to ask.

At some point you would have to figure out how to train a blood manipulator to use their powers. It wasn’t something you wanted to undertake if he was going to continue being a little fucking shit about everything. At the very least, the mutant had stopped threatening to rip you to pieces or whatever. It wasn’t very threatening to begin with, so you didn’t care much.

You guessed you could ask one of the Lalondes about it; definitely not Rose. She’d probably know more about demons than her older sister, but asking her for help? As if. Rose was always interesting to talk to, and you enjoyed the rivalry you had but asking for her help wasn’t going to happen.

Roxy, at best, would tease you a bit and then let it go. Rose would hold it over your head forever.

You were pulled out of your thoughts by the exceptionally loud ringing of your phone. Speak of the fuckin’ devil. Why was Roxy calling you, though? “What is it, Rox?”

The bright voice on the other end sounded pouty, “Wow rude, tha’s no way to talk to your boooosssss.”

You let out a sigh, “Uh-huh. Sure. But really, it’s my day off, what’s this about?”

"You bringin’ the cutie demon you summoned tomorrow, right? You wouldn’t shut up about the summoning before you did it and now you won’t even let us see! We’re startin’ to think you were talkin’ about false majyyks."

"Well, Rox, it’s complicated-" before you could finish, your stupid demon interrupted you, "Why the taintchafing fuck are you talking to a rectangle? Holy shit, you’ve gone off the deep end. It’s official, the idiot human that summoned me has gone insane! I’ll alert everyone I know around here, which is all of no one."

You could hear Roxy cracking up on the other end, “Oh-Em-Ef-Gee, Eri, is that him? What’s his name? Can I talk to him? I can’t believe he doesn’t know what a phone is, Meenah and Neppy had the same problem; I can’t deal.”

"No you can’t an’ no I don’t know his fucking name because we’re always too busy arguing over stupid shit. I gotta go convince him I’m not a flamin’ retard now; thanks a lot." You hung up quickly, not waiting for Roxy to complain about it. How the hell did demons not know what phones were though? Better yet, how would you even explain that one?

You heard the demon mumble something, but couldn’t tell what he said, “What?”

"…cat."

"Wow, the one time I want to know what you’re sayin’ you won’t speak up."

He scowled at you, no longer looking down at the ground, “My. Name. Is. Karkat. Vantas. Also, there’s no convincing me that you aren’t a complete idiot, but if you’d like to give it a shot, I won’t stop you, human.”

"Oh." Not your greatest response ever, but you didn’t expect him to actually introduce himself. "The name’s Ampora. Eridan Ampora. I’m not insane, either. See, this thin’ I’m holdin’? It’s called a phone. Humans use it to talk to each other when they aren’t close enough to do so normally."

You watched Karkat roll his weird demon eyes, “Right. And I’ve got cerulean blood and eight eyes. You’re full of shit.”

"I’m not lyin’! Just ‘cause you demons don’t have the same technology doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist. You can seriously speak with someone else using this ‘rectangle’ as you put it."

Karkat’s features showed disbelief, but he didn’t seem to care enough to argue you on it further.

You weren’t particularly excited about bringing him along with you tomorrow. Not even a little bit. Then again, it was a better idea than letting him stay in your house and possibly destroy everything while you were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's POV

Not one event in your pathetic existence had prepared you for when you were summoned by a human. Somehow, you had delusioned yourself into thinking it would never happen to you. That you were going to be some kind of exception just because you were a mutant freak.

Of course not, not with your luck.

What you couldn’t wrap your mind around was how… your life was actually better with the bulgesucking summoner. You hated to admit it and would probably never tell him or really anyone else.

Eridan Ampora was a prick and thought he was above you in every possible way; all the two of you did whenever you spoke was argue and bicker like wrigglers until one of you just gave up and left the room.

Back on your home world, you had to fight constantly to survive and were looked down upon by everything with a pulse. Your irises made it impossible to hide what you were, and you didn’t have the consolation of using your powers to protect yourself.

The human asshole left you to your own devices for the most part. Even when he did get under your skin at every opportunity, you actually felt like you were at the same level. Neither of you truly had the upper hand, you were just stuck putting up with the situation at hand. He couldn’t summon another demon, and there was no way in frozen hell you were being sent back to your home.

Also, he hadn’t tried to force you to use your powers. That’s probably what surprised you the most. For all his complaining about how you were a useless piece of shit - which was something you couldn’t argue him on - he really didn’t press at you too much about it.

Which was why you didn’t give him as much hell as you could have about being forced to go to his human job with him today. The diurnal schedule would’ve been difficult for you to deal with if you actually slept like a normal demon. Certainly, you were nocturnal, but you ignored your rest cycles most of the time.

This turned out to be a bad idea; you didn’t realize it was a horrid excuse for a thought until you stepped into “Sweet Magykks” and were immediately pulled into a hug by a human female.

This was not what you fucking signed up for and your bulge of a summoner was going to get absolute hell about it later. Especially because said human female was letting out a high pitched sound right in your fucking aural canal.

"Omf, Eri, how did you even keep this adorable bundle of cuuuuttiiieee all to yourself for the past few days? I can’t even!" The next thing you knew, she was pushing you away from her and holding you by the shoulders as she looked you up and down.

The human female had oddly colored hair of the magenta variety and a lighter shade of the hideous color for her eyes. She was slightly taller than you, a fact that put you into an even worse mood and you didn’t even realize you had begun to growl at her.

Before you could even get a word in, she was bouncing off, “I’ll go let the others know that you’re here!”

It gave you the opportunity to glower at the tall human male that was standing beside you, “What the taintchafing fuck just HAPPENED? You didn’t warn me about the absolute assfuck that I was getting myself into when I agreed to come here.”

He just gave a shrug, “You wouldn’t have come if I told you; she’s always like that, by the way.”

The next thing you knew, the human girl was back with three other females. Two demons and another human. The pink haired one from earlier just grinned, “Okay! Introduction time! So, on the mad magykks and awesome potion-y side of the shop, we’ve got me and Nep. I’m Roxy an’ I’m obvs in charge of it!”

A tiny cat demon piped up after her; holy shit she was actually shorter than you. There was a slight purr to her voice, “I’m Nepeta! Sorry you got stuck with…” The olive blood took a moment for a dramatic pause, her eyes darting back and forth in a shifty manner as her blue ears flattened against her skull, ”Ampuurrraaa.”

You had a feeling she wasn’t a big fan of your summoner. Somehow, this didn’t surprise you in the least.

"Is it time for our side a fins, Lalonde?" Your attention drifted from Nepeta to the tallest female in the room, which… wasn’t saying a lot, actually. All of them were on the more vertically challenged side of things.

She was another demoness, this time… tyrian blooded. You could feel your own blood run cold, and your eyes fixated on the floor immediately. Shit, shit, shit. Why didn’t you notice that sooner?

Why did Eridan think this was a good idea, anyway? You could be culled just for existing, didn’t he understand that? Didn’t he know anything about the caste system?

Every ounce of your thinkpan shouted at you to run, but you were frozen to the spot, unable to even think properly enough to get away. You were so going to die.


End file.
